the_imperial_legionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathrine Lakosta
Empress Kathrine Lakosta was once a legionnaire, both achieving officer of the Imperial Scouts as well as achieving a position on the Elder Council. After her husband Zemouregal Lakosta ascended to the throne of a crumbling Empire. She became Empress, tending to the remaining civilian populous while the Emperor waged war on the Empire's enemies and began his reclamation. While the Emperor was normally off rallying the Legionnaires, or working on political work inside his office. Kathrine would always be around to comfort and help him. During the uprising of Julius Nepos, she gave birth to their son Lucien Lakosta inside Anvil Castle. Currently she is taking care of their son as well as dealing with any paper work that comes through the office of the Emperor. She has of lately stayed out of public eye during her pregnancy with their second child. Personality Kathrine enjoys keeping the mood lightened even in the darkest times. She's not afraid to pick a fight and insult someone or something. She is an advocate for romance believing "Everyone should strive to find that special someone in life." Kathrine enjoys writing and reading and will often write novels in her down time. Her absence and long-term mission on infiltrating the Worm Cult after Abnur Tharn's conflict left her depressed and broken. Biography Early Life - Joining the Imperial Legion - Personal Life Kathrine spends most of her time now caring for her child and the Empire. When not working, cuddling and spending time with her family. Her siblings have become jealous of her current status and believe that she didn't deserve it out of spite. Kathrine's mother and father believe she's lost her way and is treading into territory that will get her killed. Often she will take trips to Cheydinhal where her family resides since the daedric invasion. When the opportunity arises, she will try to bring Zemouregal into the bedroom for some personal time. She is currently pregnant with their second child. Relations Maros Thomias - Father Halenia Thomias - Mother Aran Thomais - Brother Zemouregal Lakosta - Hubsand Lucien Lakosta - Son Trindine Lakosta - Daughter Zatharian Reinhardt - Friend Notable Conflicts - First Battle Against the Reach - First Bangkorai War - White-Rose Defense - Akaviri Invasion of Morrowind - Varen's Rebellion - Battle for Arenthia-Green Hill - West Morrowind Siege - Second Battle Against The Reach - Craglorn War - Hammerfell War - Elswyer War - Valenwood Annexation - Second Bangkorai War - Civil war - Red-Heartland Defense - Ruby Isles War - Cyro-Dominion War - Uprising of Julius Nepos - Siege of The Imperial City Awards and Medals * 2E - Cyrodiilic Pillar * 2E - Gold Hourglass x3 * 2E - Silver Shield * 2E - Ruby Heart x3 * 2E - Medal of Honour x5 * 2E - Medal of Courage x4 * 2E - Nibenay Shield * 2E - Order of the Shadows * 2E - Akatosh's Scales * 2E - Order of the Dragonknights * 2E - Skyrim Shield * 2E - Valenwood Shield * 2E - Colovia Shield * 2E - Hammerfell Shield * 2E - High Rock Shield * 2E - Gold Medal of Valour * 2E - Gold Crossed Swords x3 * 2E - Silver Crossed Swords x4 * 2E - Silver Medal of Valour x2 * 2E - Order of Reman * 2E - Order of Akatosh * 2E - Stendarr's Hammer * 2E - Mind of Julianos * 2E - Gold Medal of the Horn * 2E - Shezzar's Spirit * 2E - Warrior's Star x6 * 2E - Order of The Red Diamond * 2E - Winterborn Medal * 2E - Red Sands Medal * 2E - Heavy Rain Medal * 2E - Iron Diamond * 2E - Forward Assault * 2E - Reconstruction Commemorative Medal * 2E - 45 Years of Service Gallery Null Trivia - Kathrine's name and looks come from the deceased wife of Zemouregal. This character was made as a homage to keep her existence alive in digital form. References